Don't Worry My Beautiful Kitten
by rocketllaucher589
Summary: Ciel didn't like Elizabeth, not at all but he miss home, and it would be a small price to pay. Ciel and Sebastian had like each other for a while now/ Slight Lemon
1. Chapter 1: Married Right?

I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI

Forgive me for not being very good at writing

The elder had notice the boy being homesick so he insisted that the go back home to the main mansion.

"Sebastian did you prepare the boat," said the younger crossing his arms

"Yes sire, are you sure you'd like to deal with that demon fiancé of yours, my lord?' commented Sebastian, he was carrying a dozen kind of bags and boxes.

Ciel didn't like Elizabeth, not at all but he miss home, and it would be a small price to pay. Ciel and Sebastian had like each other for a while now, confessing after the first day on the arrival at their new mansion. They have made a connection, one that could communicate with each other's minds. Sebastian manage to carry his master and the luggage to the harbor in one trip, held hands as they board the boat.

-Elizabeth, and the servants were waiting outside at the butler and his master's arrival. It seems that Elizabeth has moved in to the Phantomhive household.

"Cieeeeeeeeellllll~~" Lizzy shouted with pure joy, running towards the boy, breaking into tears of joy, squeezing the boy to near death. _How revolting,_ thought Sebastian watching his love being tackled.

"Cieeeeell, do you like the decoration," screamed Lizzy, as she dragged him into the mansion.

It was decked out with every shade of pink you think it was possible, it drove Ciel crazy and pushed him off the edge.

"SEBASTIAN! TAKE EVERYTHING DOWN!" Ciel screamed, causing Lizzy to pout.

"Ciel! I thought that you might like it," Lizzy said and after a paused, she continued, "that's no matter, we'll be getting married next week. Right?…." bursting with pure joy and happiness


	2. Chapter 2: Only Me Right?

I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI

"Ciel! I thought that you might like it," Lizzy said and after a paused she continued, "that's no matter, we'll be getting married next week. Right?…." bursting with pure joy and happiness.

"Right…" whispered Ciel looking down on the floor. '_I don't want to marry her but nor do I want to break her Sebastian.'_ thought Ciel. '_I'm quite aware of that kitten'_ thought Sebastian, looking at Ciel, smiling.

"Make the tea Sebastian." said Ciel, then being dragged yet again to the couch by his wife-to-be.

"Ciel, as soon I as I heard that you were coming back home, I told Paula to get started on the wedding plans, look I even picked out the ring," said Lizzy handing him the ring, then picking up the cup tea.

The younger and the elder was growing accustom to the taste if human food and sleep was only a luxury. It was like a disguise, the younger often kept extra souls in jars to feed later.

He opened the box to a pair of rings and a pair of wedding band. They were all encrusted with a row of 3 karat colored diamonds. Elizabeth forced the ring on to the finger of the boy.

"No, not yet Lizzy," Ciel said as he tried to pull off the ring, but it stuck and hugged his finger, "Lizzy get this ring off of me! Now!"

After a hour of arguing about the ring, Lizzy finally said it " YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO MARRY ME DON'T YOU?!'

"N-Yes of course, now calm down, and its time to sleep," said Ciel, guiding her to the guest room. "Why do I have to sleep here, I AM YOUR WIFE RIGHT!?" yelled Lizzy, shaking her hands free from her "future husband."

"N-No I mean YES, I mean sleep by yourself tonight." commented Ciel, " I'm tired Lizzy, I don't have time for this."

"Well why does Sebastian get to stay at your room," said Elizabeth, now breaking into tears, pointing at Sebastian, running off to the guest room.

"His my butler! Girl!" Sighed Ciel "OH!" as Sebastian picked up Ciel bridal style.

Sebastian then kicked down the door and place Ciel on the bed, Ciel's ears bursting out of his head and a tail extended from his tail bone, fangs extended. Sebastian climbed on the bed, fangs grew, a pair of wings burst below his shoulder blades. His wings were very sensitive so they were good as tracking the wind.

Knowing this Ciel rubbed the feathers, Sebastian moaned "s-stop, it Li-zzy mi-ght hear u-s."


	3. Chapter 3

STILL DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI

Ciel gasped and instantly covered his mouth and bit down on a pillow as Sebastian started to suck on his nipples, and rubbing his member. Sebastian ripped off all the clothes and threw them on the floor.

Ciel bend forward to grab the elder's member and started to pump it. Sebastian growled, he couldn't hold it anymore.

Sebastian was now looking at a kitten spread across the bed, his perfect porcelain skin, his sapphire eyes now red and lustful.

He pushed a finger into the cat, Ciel moaned when the elder hit his sweet spot.

"Hurry up, Raven," Ciel purred into Sebastian's ears

"Eager are we? Kitten?" Smirk Sebastian

Thrusted into Ciel hitting his prostate again and again, grabbed his member and pumped at it every time that his thrusted.

Ciel didn't hold back his voice, beads of sweat ran down his body.

"I c-can't," moaned Ciel

He came all over the bed sheets and on his chest. Sebastian soon came afterwards.

Of course being the demon that they are they aren't easy to satisfy

So they did it all night.

At the end, they were exhausted, Ciel snuggled up against Sebastian, who wrapped a wing around the naked boy. And sleep till' morning.

Sebastian slipped a ring on his kittens finger, platinum band, encrusted with a opal made of souls. Ciel moan lightly he looked down at the ring and smile softly. He then licked Sebastian and purring into his ears.

Elizabeth pouted, looking down on the floor about to apologize to Ciel.


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI

As she walking in she saw the butler pouring tea.

'_Nice job, Raven, could have got caught.' _thought Ciel.

'_Thank you master.'_ thought Sebastian "Please, Lady Elizabeth, lets discuses this in breakfast."

"Fine," said Lizzy crossing her arms walking towards the dinning room.

Lau, Ran-Mao, Undertaker, and Grell was there in the dinning room awaiting to welcome the young master home.

Lizzy told them about the fight, "Were they always like this so close?" ask Lizzy with the slight concern. '_I'm certain that he isn't gay, but maybe Sebastian is a special case, he can't possible push me lower than a lowly servant. Right?' _Lizzy thought to herself as she crossed her arm on one end of the table.

"They were always like this, the young lord talked to Sebastian constantly and sometimes only him for the whole day. Sebastian stood behind the shadow of my lord, he was like the queen's guard dog's guard dog," answered Lau, petting and hugging Ran-Mao

"Yessss," hissed the Undertaker creepily. "Really? I was just guessing," said Lau, his face lightens up in shock.

"Sorry for the wait, I was _dressing him_," said Sebastian as he bow with Ciel in front of him walking to the end to the table to sit.

May-Lin walked toward each guest serving their breakfast, in the center a basket of strawberry scones. Each place had a plate of slice strawberries and kiwis on the side and two egg perfectly cooked. With a brown sauce dripping. A cup of Earl Grey in fine china.

'_Dressing him, he says?' _thought Lizzy now getting annoyed, she pulls Ciel by the arm and drags him to the hall.

"Woah! Lizzy, what's your problem?" commented Ciel shocked from the sudden change in her actions.

"I wanted to say sorry about yesterday." Explained Lizzy, "but I really need to know why, never mind, are you ready? We prepared the church for the wedding tomorrow."

Ciel sighed looking quite annoyed, "it's time I tell you the truth," proceeding to push Lizzy to the conference room, '_Sebastian! Bring everyone to the conference room.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it

Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell transformed to there true form. Grell ad Sebastian like usual. Now Ciel grew ears and a tail, but this time had fur and leather wrapping around his small body.

Elizabeth looked around the room to see no one was shocked. "Am I the last to know" trying to hold back sobs but fails.

Ciel replied "Yeah sorry"

He had adapted to his new demon powers climbing on the shelf as he explain, jumping into

Sebastian's lap. He handed Lizzy the ring.

Ciel: Sorry Lizzy

Elizabeth: But why

Ciel: You're my cousin, it's wrong.

Elizabeth: Now what

Ciel: I don't know

He now had his arms around Sebastian's neck, purring and brushing his ears under Sebastian's chin.

Elizabeth: '_How revolting' _I'm going to kill you, yo-you killer! I'm going to tell everyone!

She tried to slap Ciel but was only stopped by Sebastian's arm

Ciel: They won't believe you

She runs out in pain and was crying her face out. Trying to pull herself together as she walked out the mansion

Lau: Interesting, Well, goodbye young lord

Then everyone left the room only leaving the couple in silence.

Sebastian: Are you satisfied my kitten?

Ciel: Let's see the aftermath (looking concerned)

Sebastian: Don't worry my beautiful kitten. (hugs Ciel tighter)


End file.
